Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory apparatus and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of operating the same.
A semiconductor memory apparatus includes memory devices for storing data. In order to increase the integration degree of memory devices, memory devices are being reduced in size. However, such a reduction in size is reaching limits due to restrictions in, for example, semiconductor materials or process conditions.
To address such a concern, memory devices are being produced as a three-dimensional (3-D) structure. In transitioning the structure of the memory device from a 2-D structure to the 3-D structure, manufacture processes and operation conditions are changed. Further, operation conditions of memory devices have to be set in an optimal state.